The aim of this proposal is to identify by immunoscreening protocols virally encoded antigenic determinants of HTLV-III/LAV viruses produced in a DNA expression vector. Well characterized recombinant HTLV-III antigens will be assayed for their effect in blocking the in vitro measures of virus neutralization.